The use of currency (cash) has been rapidly decreasing, as consumers and merchants rely increasingly on credit and debit accounts. Further, mobile phones, tablets, and/or laptops are increasingly prevalent. Mobile phones have been used for payments, though typically they require special chips, for instance Near Field Communication (NFC) chips. Merchants are using mobile devices to accept payments, though likewise these systems require special hardware, for instance card readers.